


PuckFig appreciates you

by Peruna



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphized Chat, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Twitch Streamer - Freeform, Viewer Engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peruna/pseuds/Peruna
Summary: Of benevolent party poppers and grateful twitch streamers.
Relationships: PuckFig/Chat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	PuckFig appreciates you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke. Don't take it too seriously.

Leaning back, Puck looks up as Chat groans, his release spurting in thick colourful strings all over his bearded face.

“There you are,” he smiles, “Look at that, all this mess you made.” Furtively swiping at the stringy stickiness, Puck relaxes into his chair and watches as Chat zips his fly closed and digs a surprisingly crisp tenner from his pocket. With a wink of the ever-shifting features, Chat slides the note into Puck’s collar. “Wow, thanks so much, dude. Really appreciate it.”

Chat chuckles, “Anything for you, man,” before making his way over to the couch and throwing himself into the cushions. “What’re you playing anyways?”

“What, you drop in and throw money at me without even knowing what’s up?” At his unconcerned shrug Puck can’t help but laugh incredulously, before catching himself again. “I’m playing Resident Evil. You’re welcome to watch me get killed by the Nemesis fucking again!” With that he gives full attention to the game again, cursing at Jill to start dodging anytime now, while Chat watches on from his relaxed position on the couch.

“Did you know that when a man drinks pineapple juice, his cum tastes sweet?” Chat pipes up, his voice shifting once more.

“What? No,” Puck replies, sending a questioning glance over his shoulder before turning to the game again, “Does it really or are you messing with me again?”

“Who knows?” Chat grins, “Maybe you’ll find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely PuckFig. If you don't know him, follow him on Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/puckfig


End file.
